Entre Dos Cristales
by bree.psique
Summary: Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen. What If...? Momentos en la vida de la última encarnación de la reina de las nieves, que tendrá que combatir no solo al demonio que la acecha desde el inicio de los tiempos, sino también a los suyos. Ella pagará el precio de la humanidad... COMPLETO
1. Prólogo: La Rosa Blanca

**Prólogo: La Rosa Blanca**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Esta serie de drabbles participan en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen**

 **Esta serie es un What If...?**

 **Palabras: 468.**

* * *

Un copo de nieve…

Un copo de nieve cayó indicando que el invierno había llegado al reino.

Un copo de nieve y un llanto que rompió con la tranquilidad del castillo.

Los sirvientes y doncellas se afanaban en atender el trabajo de parto de su soberana, el cual había sido largo y esforzado; el rey por su parte andaba de un lado a otro del pasillo real, ansioso de conocer el sino de su mujer y al futuro heredero o heredera del trono. En su país jamás existió la ley sálica, y sabía del valor de las anteriores reinas, regentes y consortes, 7gg77gg788dwqque forjaron grandes hazañas en la antigüedad. La promesa de una de ellas se cumpliría ese día.

Hacía muchos años, tantos que nadie podía acordarse de ello, una niña llegó a esas tierras para rescatar a su amigo de la Reina de las Nieves. El chico en cuestión tenía que reconstruir un antiguo espejo para así poder contener el mal en el mundo, pero dentro de sí tenía un trozo en el corazón. La reina debía apurarse, ya que sus días estaban contados. Poco a poco se hacía más débil. Gerda al final la había ayudado, dándose cuenta de que su método, a pesar de ser eficaz, era cruel, pero el espejo aún estaba incompleto. Así que, después de que el trozo del corazón del niño fuese sacado, la reina entre estertores le hizo prometer que su sangre algún día le daría vida. La niña se lo prometió de todo corazón, y decidió quedarse. El palacio de hielo se derritió, y la tierra se volvió a llenar de vida.

La niña, llamada Gerda, y el niño, Kai, decidieron entonces hacer de ella una tierra próspera. Unieron sus almas y después de un tiempo, las personas que llegaron al terreno los proclamaron gobernantes, y posteriormente rey y reina del lugar. Arendelle.

El rey Adgar corrió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la reina en cuanto la partera le dijo, con suma premura, que acudiese. Algo extraño había sucedido.

Rápidamente se aproximó a su esposa que, agotada y sonrosada, se encontraba aún más hermosa de lo que había estado jamás, a su parecer. Pero temblaba de frío. Ordenó que prendiesen la fogata de inmediato. No bien lo hicieron, cuando un terrible llanto, acompañado de una violenta ventisca, lo hicieron voltear hacia el pequeño bulto arrebujado en las cobijas junto a su cama.

El rey quitó las cobijas, y vio, antes de que la partera le advirtiese, a su pequeña hija. Se parecía muchísimo a su madre, sin embargo, estaba completamente blanca, como hecha con la misma nieve que ahora cubría la tierra. La ventisca se arremolinaba alrededor suyo como si la obedeciera. Su hijita no era normal.

Había nacido la última encarnación de la reina de las nieves.

* * *

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Esta es la primera de una serie de drabbles dedicados a Elsa. La idea surgió de la canción "Frozen", de Within Temptation, y de el anime "la Reina de las Nieves", que se puede ver en Youtube con subtítulos en inglés; y germinó por primera vez en un songfic que quedó plasmado en Frozen Soundtrack, y que he decidió ampliar con este pequeño proyecto. Espero que les agrade._

 _Elsa es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no solo de la película o del universo Disney, sino de todos los tiempos. Me identifico con ella en algunos aspectos de su personalidad, así que este (así como casi todas las historias que he hecho), son un homenaje a ella._

 _Espero que les agrade._


	2. Capítulo 1: Las Dos Ventanas

**Capítulo 1: Las Dos Ventanas**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen**

 **Esta serie es un What If…?**

 **Palabras: 500.**

* * *

Junto a su ventana, se encontraba la de su hermana. Tan cerca y tan lejos. El casi fatal accidente la había afectado más de lo que otros sucesos pudieron haberlo hecho. Ese día se dio cuenta de la maldad que podría haber en su don. No que ella fuera en realidad mala, jamás había querido serlo; sin embargo, sus poderes podrían orillarla a hacer actos que podrían afectar a los demás.

El gran Pabble había dicho que el miedo sería su peor enemigo, así que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no sentirlo. ¿Pero cómo no sentirlo cuando a partir del accidente tenía un montón de responsabilidades con las que tenía que lidiar? El espejo que se encontraba en su habitación la torturaba con horribles visiones… o tal vez le enseñaba la realidad que todos se empeñaban en ocultarle. Nadie la quería, Anna se había olvidado de ella y solo era un estorbo para su familia. Antes todo era más fácil. Recordaba haber eliminado hace mucho tiempo todo rastro de su vida como humana para concentrarse en su labor. Siempre sola, perennemente aislada… esa era su naturaleza.

Mas su corazón no estaba helado como en otras ocasiones… Había conocido el verdadero amor y eso la hacía diferente ahora. Una parte de ella seguía siendo la sempiterna y poderosísima guardiana del espejo que deformaba la verdad y que gobernaba el invierno con tan solo un parpadeo. Pero la otra parte, la que le había otorgado la sangre de su antigua rival y ahora ancestro, sabía que solo era una niña de ocho años cuya única ambición en la vida era volver a jugar con su hermanita.

Sus padres seguían visitándola con asiduidad, preocupándose por su bienestar. Notaba que ellos se encontraban aún más perdidos desde que el patriarca de los trolls les había revelado su verdadera naturaleza. No podía culparlos: ella misma no sabía realmente cómo actuar. Sólo sabía que no estaba lista para enfrentarse a su misión.

Asomó su cara a la ventana para poder observarla. Anna se encontraba en los jardines del palacio, jugando animadamente con las muñecas. Una de ellas se la había regalado para compensar un poco el hecho de no volver a estar con ella y, al parecer, no estaba dando resultados. Ella seguía llamando a su puerta, suplicando su regreso. Como la pequeña niña que se fue hasta el fin del mundo para rescatar a su amor, su hermana intentaba rescatarla a ella de su destino. ¿Y quién podría culparla? Ella sólo sabía que su hermana mayor se apartaba de ella sin motivo aparente y quería recuperarla. Cuánto deseaba contárselo todo. Intuía que podría confiar en ella; inclusive que podría ayudarla más adelante. Pero en estos momentos solo era una niña pequeña, más pequeña que ella, y probablemente sería el principal blanco de los ataques.

Y tomó la decisión de protegerla como diera lugar. Y proteger su propio corazón. Cubriría a este último con hielo. Pero aún no sabía cómo proteger a los que amaba.


	3. Capítulo 2: Abejas de Nieve

**Capítulo 2: Abejas de Nieve**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen**

 **Esta serie es un What If…?**

 **Palabras: 451.**

* * *

Sentía que día a día ella cambiaba, como una flor abriendo lentamente sus pétalos para recibir la luz del sol. Ella era una planta de sombra, sin embargo. Y siempre, silenciosos y fieles, se encontraban sus súbditos, y no precisamente a los que gobernaría después de muerto su padre, sino los que gobernaba ya desde antes del tiempo.

No sabía si las personas se daban cuenta, pero los copos de nieve, para ella, estaban de cierta forma vivos. No era simples construcciones geométricas perfectas, como cristales, que el mundo clamaba como inertes, sino que tenían partes de alma. _Su alma._ Si juntaba los trozos de cada una de ellas, así como lo hacía con el espejo, podría crear vida. No estaba realmente segura de ello, pero lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón.

Cuando ella era niña y todavía tenía la oportunidad de jugar con su querida hermana, había hecho un muñeco de nieve muchas veces. Se llamaba Olaf, y le encantaban los abrazos cálidos, así que Anna se los daba cada vez que podía. Y ella observaba asombrada cómo ese contacto le calentaba el corazón a ella, como si ese muñeco fuese una especie de lazo que unía el amor. Ahora, cuando las súplicas de su hermana menguaban abruptamente, anhelaba por lo menos poder cumplir su deseo para así poder continuar con su aislamiento. Y quería que sus planteamientos, o mejor dicho, sus anhelos, se volvieran realidad. Hacerle un muñeco a su hermana, que tuviera vida, para que le hiciera compañía y la protegiera de todo mal; y también porque le haría compañía a ella, que pudiera comentarle todo lo relacionado con el reino.

Esta era la primera vez que se cuestionaba si sus copos tendrían trazas de algo parecido a la vida. En ninguna de sus anteriores encarnaciones lo había siquiera pensado, Siempre había creído que sólo su voluntad era capaz de controlar los bellos cristales de agua. Ahora era diferente. Parecía que no solo los copos de nieve la seguían, sino que lo hacían con algo parecido al cariño, como si fueran hechos de ella misma… O acaso sería una ilusión que su corazón, cada vez menos de hielo y más de carne y sangre, le estaba haciendo ver.

El espejo ya no le hacía prácticamente ningún efecto. Pabble le decía que, como entidad etérea, tenía la capacidad de ver la realidad por completo. Después de severos entrenamientos había podido recuperar esa habilidad. Pero aún le faltaba demasiado para poder completar su misión de forma satisfactoria.

Mientras tanto, los copos de nieve la seguían, y ella los recibía como una madre recibe a sus hijos, aunque pareciesen solo semillas de un sueño que ella jamás vería realizado.


	4. Capítulo 3: La Rosa Roja

**Capítulo 3: La Rosa Roja**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Esta serie de drabbles participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen**

 **Esta serie es un What If…?**

 **Palabras: 499.**

* * *

Lo había hecho.

Había congelado el corazón de su hermana.

Y ahora estaba muriendo mientras ella se encontraba presa en los calabozos de su propio castillo, atada con unos grilletes especiales que le impiden moverse más allá de unos pasos. A merced del príncipe de las tinieblas, que la miraba con falsa compasión.

―No es falsa. Créeme.

Se volteó para no verlo. No le gustaba para nada esa expresión en sus ojos. Le dolía haberse enamorado de ál. Porque lo estaba. Hasta los huesos.

No sabía el porqué, pero desde que lo vio por primera vez, esa trágica noche en que supo sin comprobarlo aún que sus padres habían muerto, una sensación cálida, como la lava de un volcán, se había adueñado de su corazón. El beso que le había dado era el culpable. Y ahora se debatía seriamente entre seguir su misión y encerrarlo definitivamente en aquel espejo maldito, o unírsele y saber por fin si los placeres que le prometía con sus ojos podrían materializarse.

La dejó sola después de cerrar a fuego la puerta del calabozo, y esta vez sus poderes hablaron a ella y por ella. Debía escapar de la influencia del maligno. Debía quitarle el pedazo de espejo a su hermana, así como lo hizo con los nobles a través de las ventiscas que provocó para tal propósito, pero no podía.

Debía de hacer por fin lo que era correcto, pero… ¿qué era realmente lo correcto? Siempre creyó haberlo hecho hasta la historia de Kai y Gerda, sin embargo, al intentar utilizar ese corazón cálido que siempre había poseído y nunca utilizado, lo había echado todo a perder. La estaba traicionando.

Sus poderes la estaban ayudando a escapar de los grilletes mágicos que le había puesto el príncipe y derribando el muro del calabozo. Corrió para irse definitivamente. Eso era lo que estaba haciéndole sufrir. Se había preocupado demasiado por las personas.

Ya era hora de abandonarlo todo y definitivamente. Volvería a ser simplemente la guardiana del espejo. Le dejaría los asuntos de humanos a su hermana, quien además, estaba más capacitada para ello, tan pronto deshiciese el hechizo que la aquejaba. Poco a poco se alejaba del lugar que la vio nacer, acompañada de las ventiscas que arrastraba consigo.

Un diminuto pedazo de cristal, tan pequeño como un grano de arena, se distinguió en el mar congelado. Eso significaba dos cosas: que podría reconstruir por completo el espejo, y que su hermana se encontraba muy cerca de ahí. Estaba a punto de recogerlo, cuando una voz conocida la detuvo:

―Reina Elsa. ―Era Hans, quien se aproximó hacia ella y le dijo, con palabras aparentemente dolidas, que no debía abandonarse a la desesperación. Sabía que estaba persuadiéndola de terminar con su misión, pero no le hizo caso hasta que le gritó que había visto a su hermana, y fue testigo silencioso e impotente de su muerte. Ese pedazo de espejo, según él, era el precio del sacrificio de un inocente.

Y ella le creyó.


	5. Epílogo: Eternidad

**Epílogo: Eternidad**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.**

 **Este drabble no participa en el Reto Drabble "Elsa" del foro Mundo Frozen**

 **Esta serie es un What If…?**

 **Palabras: 498.**

 _Diciembre de 2426._

"Son tus últimos momentos", se dijo a sí misma Elsa mientras se paseaba por los rincones de su inmenso castillo de hielo. Había vivido ya tantos años, que el hecho de recordar su propia vida se le hacía trabajoso. Las últimas piececillas del espejo estaban por unirse por siempre para por fin terminar su misión. No sólo su fin, sino el fin de todo el mal,. Su muerte no habrá sido en vano.

Gracias a sus esfuerzos, así como el de muchas personas que, sin saberlo siquiera, la habían ayudado a avanzar en su empresa. Poco a poco, la verdad comenzaba a recuperar su imperio sobre la mentira, y la humanidad avanzaba, lenta pero parsimoniosamente.

Pero ahora no estaba sola.

Un muchacho, de cabellos blancos y ojos cerúleos y dulces como los de ella se aproximó volando a su presencia. Poco después, una muchacha de rojos cabellos y ojos esmeraldas apareció también. Ambos jóvenes se inclinaron para presentarle sus respetos a su reina para inmediatamente abrazarla con fuerza. Ella correspondió a su abrazo, emocionada no solo porque habían traído los últimos pedazos para por fin apresar por mil años al demonio, sino por ver a los frutos de su vientre una vez más.

Fue cuando se encontraba apresada e inconsciente que el príncipe del mal quebró la flor que anidaba entre sus labios. Y fue después de expulsar a su parte humana de su reino que se dio cuenta de ello. Y se preocupó bastante, porque temía, y con toda razón, que aquella persona que crecía dentro de sí podría ser el último movimiento para hacerla perder definitivamente. Se le olvidaba que el diablo había sido un ángel alguna vez. Sus hijos, gracias a la severa instrucción que les dio, pero sobretodo, del amor sin condiciones que ella, sus tíos y sobrinos, y sus hijos de nieve, les proporcionaban día a día, hicieron que sus mellizos, un varoncito y una niña, crecieran y se desarrollaran como personas de bien y como seres mágicos que luchaban para mantener el equilibrio en el mundo. Con el pasar de los siglos, se volvieron dignos descendientes de la reina de las nieves.

Por ello, después de saludarse con efusividad, ella les comunicó su inminente destino, y les encomendó la misma tarea que ella había realizado por eones: combatir el mal y llevar la nieve y el hielo al mundo.

Sus hijos no podían creerlo. Jamás se esperaban ese anuncio de su madre. Ella les dijo que estarían bien, pues se encontraban listos para ello. Por eso mismo había abdicado hace ya centurias en favor de su hermana, y sus descendientes aún mantenían relaciones con ellos.

Se puso frente al espejo, completo al fin, comenzó a preparar el ritual que por fin terminaría su misión. Dijo las palabras que harían que, por fin, el bien triunfase definitivamente. El espejo se comenzó a derretir…

Y la mano del príncipe de las tinieblas la tomó por sorpresa y la arrastró consigo.

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Espero que este relato les haya gustado. Sé que no es realmente canon, pero lo considero un What If… realmente es un misterio el origen de los poderes de Elsa, y su destino posterior (por lo menos hasta Frozen 2), así que podría ser plausible algo de esta naturaleza… Ok, no, pero fue interesante pensar y plantear todo esto._

 _Gracias por el tiempo que se tomen en leer esta pequeña y humilde historia. Todas sus reviews serán bien recibidas._


End file.
